Falling Through Time
by Daughter-Of-Fiore
Summary: Hanyou's are despised by the world no matter how human they look. No body trusts them and no one is willing to accept most of them. Even out in our modern society where many strange things are accepted, Half-Demons are still treated terribly(even though most people don't even know that the Hanyou is in fact a Hanyou). Ari Hakura is a 15 year old girl... (More within)
1. Introduction

Hanyou's are despised by the world no matter how human they look. No body trusts them and no one is willing to accept most of them. Even out in our modern society where many strange things are accepted, Half-Demons are still treated terribly(even though most people don't even know that the Hanyou is in fact a Hanyou). Ari Hakura is a 15 year old girl living in modern day Japan when a terrible accident leaves her an orphan. Wanting to help her best friend, Kagome and her family take her in. That's when things turn from strange to freaky.

In a desperate attempt to call for help from anyone Kagome manages to pull Ari into the Feudal Era, where she meets a hanyou, a kitsune, a demon slayer, a nekomata and a monk who with a little help from each other set on a quest to defeat a demon known as Naraku and to collect the shattered pieces of the Shikon Jewel. Except there are things about Ari that even she didn't know. Thinks that might cause trouble for her and the rest of their group.

This will be a series. Each series will take place in a new season. I will also include the Final Act in this series as well as some continued stories from after the last episode. This had been an on going project for a couple years and I hope you all find it entertaining. Thank you.

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA(NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID) NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITH IN THE STORY(OTHER THEN ARI AND HER FAMILY!) THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Ari Hakura. I am a 15 year old Junior High School student and I am recently orphaned. That is a story I don't wish to get into but you deserve to know what started it all. Right now I am running away, towards the closest thing I have to a second family. The only others that know of my curse. I ran up the steps of Higorashi Shrine. "Kagome! Mrs. Higorashi!" Tears were running down my face as I stumbled into their house. My face was covered in ash and soot.

"Oh! Ari?! What's wrong sweetheart?" Mrs Higorashi asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

"They're gone! They are all gone!" I said sobbing into her shoulder.

"Who is Ari?" She asked as he tried to sooth me by rubbing circles in my back.

"Everyone." I sobbed. "They... They wanted to move to the United States but I got mad and that stupid curse of mine lit the house up..."

"Oh Ari! I am so sorry!" I felt her hug me tighter and I just sat in her arms the screams echoing through my skull. After I calmed down slightly. "Sweetheart let me set a bath for you and get you some food."

I nodded weakly as she walked out and towards their bathroom. I leaned against the wall and slid down it. I tucked my knees under my chin. I wrapped my arms around my knees and just stared off into space. I hadn't realized how much time had past until I felt Mrs. Higorashi's hand on my shoulder. I glanced up and she helped me up and to the bathroom. Where she left me alone to get in the tub. I almost seemed robotic as I removed my clothes and stepped into the tub allowing the hot water to engulf me. I sunk in to where the water covered everything even my head. I exhaled as I closed my eyes and resurfaced. I laid there for a bit, my eyes closed, but the fire vivid in my mind. The crackling of the wood, the pungent smell of smoke, the echoing screamed and begging voices.

I grabbed the soap and started scrubbing myself until my skin was raw. I still felt filthy though. I stepped out of the tub and wrapped myself in a towel. I noticed at some point during my bath Asako(I am using this name since it is never mentioned what Kagome's mom's name is and it's the Japanese voice actress's name.) must have washed and dried my clothing for it was on the counter and looked clean. After drying off I changed back into my clothing and borrowed Kagome's brush. I ran it through my hair. I let my hair rest along my back straight as ever. The strange purple streak that ran through part of my hair seemed to make my tired, grief struck, lavender eyes pop. I walked out of the bathroom and entered the kitchen. Asako had just finished placing my food down. I sat down and started picking at my food. I wasn't really feeling like eating.

Suddenly I heard a weak voice in my head. 'Ari!' I tried to shake it off, thinking it was just a figment of my imagination. Then the voice became louder and I felt a strange sensation, almost as if I was being pulling on, 'Ari!'

'Kagome?' I asked myself.

'Ari!' The voice made my head ring and suddenly I felt the pulling sensation strengthened. Suddenly I was engulfed in a pinkish almost purple light. I clenched my eyes shut feeling a wave of unease fill me. "A...Ari? How'd you get here?"

"What do you mean? I ran." I replied before opening my eyes. "Wait! Where am I?" I saw a handsomeish man next to Kagome and a ugly hippo looking dude. I screamed when the Hippo tried grabbing me. My arm became engulfed in fire and I burned his hand. "Don't you touch me, you... You freak!" I shouted at him.

"Relax Ari, InuYasha will save us." Kagome stated, her voice was full of confidence but I still heard a bit of fear.

"Who the hell is InuYasha and who the hell are these freaks?!" I demanded.

"We are not freaks you wench! We are the Thunder Brothers and you are now ours!" The handsomer one declared.

I glared at him. "I am not anyone's, you creep!" I placed a hand on my hip as fire surrounded me. "I just lost my family and I am not letting you two push me around! Not even that over grown hippo." I shouted. "Now what is it that you want from Kagome?"

I saw Kagome's face change into fear and horror but something in me made me ignore it. "ANSWER ME!" I demanded the flames around me grew.

The Hippo replied with, "The... Shikon Jewel shards!"

"What?! That thing was destroyed 500 years ago!" I spoke, anger still lacing my words. Kagome started shaking her head sideways and I looked at her confused. While she had me destracted the human looking one suddenly swung a pike/trident looking thing at me. Instinctively I tried to block it with my forearm but the blade sliced threw my arm making me yelp out in pain. The flames around me disappeared as I placed my hand on my wound but before I could do anything I was hit in the head with the blunt end of the weapon. I heard Kagome call my name right before I passed out.

I awoke as wind blew through my hair. I was getting annoyed by someone shaking me. "What?" I groaned as I felt someone place their hand on my mouth. My eyes shot open as everything came swarming back to me. I saw Kagome looking down at me with a finger to her lips as she removed her hand from my mouth. I nodded a bit before sitting up. I glanced down at my forearm which killed. She helped me stand as I took a look at my surroundings. I was on a strange stormy cloud. The Hippo pioleted. I saw the other one not to far ahead of us. He stopped causing me to look down. I saw a silver-haired boy, with what looked to be Kagome's bike on his shoulder. In the basket on the front I saw a small red-haired boy. I saw the dark clouds above them charge and form a lightening bolt which headed to the group below.

I was impressed when I saw the Silver-haired boy dodge it, "Very impressive monuvier, dodging my lightening bolt. Especially in light of your dull and uninspired conversation just now." The handsomer brother called down to the group as he floated menacingly above them. "You must be the reputed InuYasha, himself."

The little boy hopped onto InuYasha's shoulder and shouted at the man. "Where is Kagome? What have you done with her?"

The man smirked, "Don't dispair. We have done nothing to her as of yet. Manten!"

As we arrived the Hippo smiled. "Coming, Brother." He grabbed Kagome and I's forearms, It just so happened he grabbed the one that was sliced open, and pulled us up towards the front so the group below could see us. I bit my lip as I held back a cry of pain. What I noticed was that someone had used a cloth to wrap it. "Behold."

"InuYasha!" Kagome cheered brightfully. I almost heard a tinge of love in it.

"Kagome!" He shouted in response, I could see a thosand different feeling in his eyes then I noticed how golden they were. It was different and I honestly thought that they were cute. When he straightened up, the small boy was thrown from his shoulder. I could see him thinking, then he shouted. "Who's she?!"

"Ari Hakura, Kagome's friend, but right now I am mad and want off this damn cloud." I growled. I would have just chucked a fireball as hairless wonder but I knew if I did Kagome and I would be flattened into a pancake on the stone below.

"Judging by you're expression, it seems the girl spoke the truth, now hand over the fragments of the Shikon Jewel to me or you'll never see your lovers alive again!" He demanded. I noticed this crazed looked in his eyes, as lighting shot out from around him and I got creeped out again. Then I realized he said lover, my eyes widedned.

"What?" I questioned looking over at Kagome and she gave me a look. I rolled my eyes accepting it and looked back at the group below to see InuYasha muttering something, his eyes were the size of oranges.

I looked back over at Kagome to see she had the look on her face like she was mentally facepalming. "Ah... There must be some misunderstanding."

InuYasha walked closer as he talked. "Let me get this straight, you, the new girl and I are suppose to be lovers?"

"This is no time to get all shy!" Kagome called, I could hear the hint in her voice and I was surprised when no one else did, except for the Hippo.

He placed his fist on the top of her head, "You little Vixon. I knew you were lying." He rotated his arm back and forth as she gave his the puppy dog eyes.

"Get your disgusting hands off her or I'll give you third degree burns from head to toe." I stated calmly.

I heard InuYasha shout something as well, "You actually think I'd hand over the jewel shards as ransom to get you back?!"

The hippo pulled away from her, terror written on his face. "Of course you would! Because that's what a lover would do!" Kagome shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"But we ain't lovers and I don't even know that other girl!" He shouted. "plus without love, the whole argument kinda falls apart."

"So now some little gems are more important them me?!" She demanded and smirked slightly. She was a good actress.

"Or me?!" I threw in. "How dare you say that after everything we've been through together!" I called, clutching my fists together and lighting them up with fire.

"In the meantime you better admit to yourself that you love us!" Kagome shouted I looked through the corner of my eye to see her clutching her fists as well.

Before anyone could add anything the handsome brother stated, " I believe I have heard my fill, it's clear that you do have some jewels InuYasha. Jewels that will be mine!"

He launched himself towards InuYasha, his pike at the ready. InuYasha drew his sword and it emitted this yellow glow as it transformed into what looked like a giant fang. "Not in my lifetime, pal."

The Brother's pike charged itself with electricity as the two weapons collided. Both men groaned with the force of being pushed on. "No one can withstand the force of my attacks for very long."

InuYasha gave one good push causing the brother to retrat backwards a bit, a smirk lingered on his face. "You do have power but no style. This should be an interesting battle." Then he charged up his pike.

'Hopefully you're last.' I thought as I watched the scene below.


End file.
